


Doug Dimmadome Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and Kaz Kaan face the Dimmadisaster

by CapreseBoy



Category: Fairly OddParents, Neo Yokio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapreseBoy/pseuds/CapreseBoy
Kudos: 3





	Doug Dimmadome Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and Kaz Kaan face the Dimmadisaster

Kaz looked at the Bachelor Board, his jaw hanging open in shock. He had been knocked out of the top spot again! But this time it wasn't his rival Arcangelo. In fact, it was a name he had never even heard before. He read the name aloud to himself. “Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?”

“That's right,” came a voice from behind him, “Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimsdale Dimmadome!”

A gray-haired man in a white suit and ten gallon hat now stood before Kaz, his large golden belt buckle sparkling in the sunlight. “I've never even heard of you before! How could you already be at the top of the Bachelor Board?” Kaz asked.

“I wish I could tell you, really I do but...” There was a pregnant pause before Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome continued “well... trade secrets, surely a man of your status can understand.”

There was something off about this Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome guy, but Kaz couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“Anyway, I've got some business back at the Dimmadome, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around... rat catcher.” His last words dropped his facade as a friendly Texas businessman, just for a moment, before he smiled, waved and turned to leave.

That's when it hit him. Kaz knew exactly what was wrong. He didn't recognize Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's suit. There was no branding on it that he could see. Was it not designer? That couldn't be it, no one in filthy non-designer peasant clothes could make it onto the Bachelor Board, much less jump straight to the top overnight. Then, was it someone new? A designer Kaz hadn't heard of yet. Being behind the times on fashion... a horrifying thought. Kaz rushed home to get Charles to do some research for him.


End file.
